Conventionally, product support has been largely reactive in nature. For example, an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) may provide maintenance or repair support for a product, such as an aircraft or a component of the aircraft, once a need for such support has manifested itself. Traditionally, opportunities for product and process improvements have been identified using anecdotal input from field personnel, typically in response to urgent tactical matters. Related analytical efforts have been simplistic in nature and based on small, often low-quality and delayed datasets.